Bed Spread
Bed Spread was the 25th and final episode of Season 5 of The King of Queens, also the 125th overall series episode. Written by Owen Ellickson, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on May 19, 2003. Synopsis After their bed gets destroyed, Doug and Carrie sleep in separate beds and enjoy their time apart from each other. Storyline Doug and Carrie's bed breaks down and as a temporary solution they borrow the beds from Deacon's children who don't need them anymore. The sleeping apart turns out to be a real eye-opener and they start to do more things by themselves. Meanwhile, Arthur discovers a window in the basement and finds out neighbor Lou Ferrigno is a real gossip. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Patton Oswalt (Spence), Gary Valentine (Gary), and Victor Williams (Deacon) are all credited, but are absent from the episode. *Lou Ferrigno also played himself in The Grindhouse Radio: GHR: Alan Robert - Life of Agony (2018), three episodes of the TV series Con Man (2015), and episode 4.12, "The Fall Guy: The Winner", a 1984 episode of ABC-TV's The Fall Guy. Goofs ;Continuity *When Arthur is showing Holly the new window, the box of Nilla wafers changes position on the table between shots. *Arthur makes a great deal about finally having a window in the basement, but in earlier episodes there is a window at the bottom of the stairs and another in the wall opposite Arthur's bed. ;Miscellaneous *When Arthur is watching Lou Ferrigno out of the basement window talking with various people the backdrop is an obvious painting. ;Reaveling mistakes *There is mention of the front door being in the middle or on the side. In the 5th season's finale, Doug and Carrie are on their way to dinner and exit the front of the house. The door is in the middle with windows on either side. Connections ;References *''The Pianist'' (2002 film) - Carrie wants to see it at the movies. ;Features *''The Dick Van Dyke Show'' (TV series) - Doug and Carrie are watching this TV show, as they rest in their separate beds. At the same time, the main characters on "The Dick Van Dyke Show" (Dick Van Dyke and Mary Tyler Moore) are also resting in separate beds. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''Freedom 90'' (uncredited) - Performed by George Michael *''Separate Lives'' (uncredited) - Performed by Phil Collins and Marilyn Martin Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Gary Valentine] as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer (credited only) Guest starring/Recurring cast *Peggy Dunne as Ellen *Lou Ferrigno as Himself *Steve Hytner as Henry *Lisa Kaseman as Megan *Ford Rainey as Mickey, Arthur's friend More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes